Merry Christmas, Mr Kirkland
by Pervy Otaku
Summary: Trois vue des Noël de la famille Bonnefoy-Kirkland, depuis avant les enfants et après quand on finit par se ramasser lentement. FrUk avec RusAme et NethCan, écrit sur des musiques de Ryuichi Sakamoto.


**1. Amore**

_La vie n'est pas raffinée. La vie ne se prend pas avec des gants. _

— Romain Roland

Au début, leurs Noëls étaient tellement simples. Francis s'attelait aux fourneaux — si le petit poêle à deux éléments de leur minuscule appartement loué, une dégaine d'étudiant qui ne les embêtait plus lorsque saouls —, et lui emballait des cadeaux achetés à rabais qu'il se contentait de jeter dans un coin, et écrivait des noms sur ceux-ci, se fichant bien de savoir si son horrible famille allait les aimer. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose qui les préoccupaient, à l'époque, si ça ne comprenait pas eux-mêmes, et même les horribles idiots qui n'avaient de cesse de leur rappeler combien dégoutants ils étaient. Et ils eussent été idiots de laisser tout ça leur gâcher la nuit.

Cette fois, Francis le trainait dans les rue de Paris, le tirant vers les plus belles scènes de la ville, chantant d'une voix forte et il suivait en riant. D'habitue, lui qui n'était pas friand de montrer son affection en public, il s'y laissait de bon gré, et se plaçait souvent sur la pointe des pieds pour enrouler ses bras autour de son cou, ou agripper les longues mèches dorées pour le faire descendre et l'embrasser. Les lumières qui éclairaient le monde restreint dans lequel ils s'aventuraient ce soir-là et la neige qui fondait avant de toucher l'eau de la Seine, tout le brouhaha ininterrompu et si lointain. Malgré tout, malgré que ce soir-là soit un soir où Francis finissait tellement saoul dans ses bras qu'il pleurait parfois, et que lui, pas vraiment plus glorieux, lui chantait un hymne amoché par sa langue pâteuse. Et il s'endormait sans rien dire.

Si la vie était dure, Noël était un rêve qui ne s'accomplissait pas totalement, et laissait plus de questions que de réponses. Des choses qu'Arthur n'allait savoir que lorsqu'ils se marièrent en déménageant aux États-Unis, avec les enfants qui dormait dans une autre pièce. Ils étaient jeunes, déjà foutus d'avance pour le reste de la vie à s'accrocher l'un à l'autre parce que tout ce qu'ils avaient était cette relation de co-dépendance, celle-là même qui les remontaient un peu. Et à Noël ils oubliaient tout jusqu'au jour de l'an, parce que dans le cocon qu'ils s'étaient fait, il n'y avait pas de place pour les histoires d'horreur que le monde leur donnait encore.

**2. Tibetan Dance**

_Aimer un enfant est un cercle sans fin. _

_Plus on l'aime, plus on reçoit, et plus on a envie de l'aimer..._

— Pénélope Leach.

Si un jour on leur avait dit qu'ils seraient de bons parents, les deux auraient rit de bon cœur. Comment être un parent agréable, de bonne compagnie pour un enfant ou plus que ça, un parent exemplaire et un modèle lorsqu'on était comme eux ? Arthur venait d'une famille violente, toujours à se faire taper sur la gueule par ses frères et sœurs et ses parents en plus, et Francis avait fugué d'un homme qui l'abusait depuis la mort de ses parents, devenu rapidement un cul d'occasion pour ceux moins en mal d'amour que lui. Ils n'étaient pas foncièrement mauvais, que ce soit de leur point de vue ou de celui d'un autre, mais ils étaient trop brisés pour créer quelque chose qui serait nouveau. À ne pas mentir, les deux avouaient qu'ils voulaient terriblement avoir quelque petits bien à eux…

Alors quand les jumeaux étaient arrivés dans la maison de la banlieue de New York, ils voulaient que tout soit parfait. L'atmosphère était tendue comme la corde d'un arc prêt à tirer, et tout était sur le point de se briser tant Arthur s'eut cru dans la maison d'Amythiville. Il avait peur de tout foirer, tout gâcher comme souvent, et de commence à frapper les gamins. Il s'en tenait loin, et se disait que la prochaine fois, il n'allait pas écouter cet idiot de Français qui le rassurait tendrement chaque fois. Et alors qu'il grandissaient sous ses yeux, il se mit à éprouver tellement d'amour pour eux, tellement que les voir partir pour l'école lui faisait un douleur qui manquait presque de le faire tomber à genoux et pleurer. Il s'était aussi mit à éprouver tellement de haine pour sa famille, tellement qu'il en hurlait et en pleurait. Tellement d'incompréhension aussi. Les garçons ne comprenaient pas pourquoi leur père pleurait en les serrant si fort, et non plus pourquoi leur papa se joignait à lui, cessant de rire et de chanter pour un moment.

Et quand il voyait Francis cuisiner une dinde immense avec Matthew et Alfred qui bougeait autour, ce qui, à cinq ans, était assez pour occuper les jeunes esprits tandis que le père emballait des cadeaux pour ses petits anges. Ils criaient fort et riait aux blagues de l'homme, qui souriait à s'en déchirer le visage, visiblement tout aussi heureux que ses petits oiseaux. Plus tard, c'était encore la même image, mais avec Alfred qui s'aventurait avec un horrible gamin russe qu'il semblait haïr autant qu'il l'aimait. Son pur Alfred avec un homme comme ça… Ça le fâchait, mais Francis s'empressait de lui dire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire pire qu'eux et se marier à dix-huit ans dans un pays inconnu et finir comme ça, aussi heureux d'être ensemble. Et à ça, Arthur souriait avec tendresse et se retournait sans rien dire pour l'embrasser, puis ajoutait quelque chose au sujet qu'il ne voulait pas qu'Alfred fasse comme eux, même s'ils s'en étaient plutôt bien tirés, à la fin.

**3. Merry Christmas, Mr Kirkland.**

_Quand le Soleil se couche, nulle chandelle ne peut le remplacer._

— George R.R. Martin

« J'aimerais bien me marier avec Ivan, comme toi t'as fait avec papa. Mais c'est pas son genre, qu'il dit. Le mariage, ça lui fait peur il dit qu'on est bien comme ça. » Si Matthew mettait un point d'honneur à ne rien mentionner ce jour-là, et s'appuyait juste sur Jöhann qui ne parlait pas plus que lui, laissant Ivan s'affairer dans la cuisine plutôt bordélique de la maison pour faire quelconque plat en aidant Matthew, tandis que le reste des gens regardaient un arbre bien fait, même pas illuminé par des lumières. Et Arthur qui serrait une photo dans sa main tordue à force de trop serrer une barrière en métal dans les semaines d'avant. Les yeux d'émeraude retournés à une couleur plus terne, et la main de son petit — depuis quand était-il devenu si grand ? Depuis quand avait-il les mêmes yeux rieurs que son père ? — garçon qui ne cessait de parler et de se souvenir de tant de choses.

Oublier faisait moins mal, ne pas y penser était comme un crime à ses yeux. En entendre parler faisait mal et quand il essayait d'ajouter quelque chose à une histoire, sa voix se prenait dans sa gorge parce que quelque chose manquait. La fête avait une levure manquante, une vois qui aurait dû chanter des arias et des hymnes en dansant, fichant de la crème partout sur les murs et se moquant de sa colère avec une tendresse malicieuse lorsqu'il dirait un mot là-dessus. La grande majorité de son monde était parti. Et loin d'être aussi vide qu'il s'était senti lorsqu'un jour il avait cru perdre l'un de ses enfants, il sentait autre chose. Indéfinissable, ce n'était pas un vide, mais une absence. Il n'aurait pas pu tomber dedans, mais regardant à côté, il ne trouvait pas ce qui aurait dû y être. N'avait-il pas promis de toujours être là ? Toutes ces promesses brisées, tous ces grands mots qui résonnaient avec la tendresse d'un couteau dans son cœur.

Et lorsqu'il sortit dehors dans la neige, sur le balcon d'une maison achetée grâce à leur deux salaires et quelques héritages plus tard, des investissements clairement bons et beaucoup, beaucoup de chance, Arthur s'accrocha à la rampe, ne prenant pas la peine de regarder derrière lui lorsqu'il voyait les flocons tomber, jaunis dans les lumières de la ville. Il s'attendait à ce que des bras se passent autour de lui, et une barbe hirsute aurait dû lui caresser le cou après un moment. Il ferma les yeux, et un instant, il put le ressentir. Et même avec la surprise, il resta ainsi et posa la main où l'autre, une main d'artiste large et pleine de petites coupures cicatrisées, aurait dû être. Cette fois, il n'était plus triste, mais ressentait une douce amertume. Quelque chose allait toujours lui manquer, mais s'il regardait derrière vers ses pas dans la fine couche de neige, il aurait voulu que d'autres se soient mélangés à eux.

Cette fête n'avait jamais été belle qu'avec Francis et encore plus avec les jumeaux. Francis avait été son partenaire de combat, son chirurgien comme il avait été le sien et s'était assuré qu'on ne le laissât pas seul, en choisissant deux enfants avec une âme aussi belle que la sienne, même si la sienne était cachée sous tant de défauts, des défauts qu'après tout, il avait aimé. Vainement essayé d'haïr ou d'au moins rouler les yeux face à ceux-ci. Quand quelqu'un change votre vie, il est difficile de se retourner lorsqu'il n'est plus là. Il allait lui manquer de passer les nuits de Noël dans ses bras, la tête posée sur son épaule à parler et rire de combien ils étaient rendus loin, désormais. Et pas juste un oreiller qu'il n'avait pas touché et qui devait encore avoir quelques cheveux dorés pris dans le tissu. Un lit devait encore avoir son odeur.

« Hé, p'pa. » Alfred s'avança avec un large sourire et lui vint s'appuyer à la rambarde, regardant autour en souriant doucement. Il semblait si calme et posé, Arthur le regarda en se demandant s'il l'aurait préféré hyperactif, maintenant… « Papa adorait c' te truc… J' me souviens qu'il passait son temps ici, et qu'il utilisait toutes les excuses possibles pour y aller. Surtout quand tu sortais et qu'il pouvait te prendre à revers. » Le jeune homme sourit et prit un air taquin, un peu mesquin qu'il avait dû voler à Francis. « Et je suis sûr de vous avoir entendu la nuit, parfois. Faut dire que j'ai de bonnes oreilles et t'es pas forcément tranquille. Ah ! Rassure-toi et te fâche pas, j'étais déjà un pro avec Ivan quand vous vous êtes relâchés sur la vigilance. Et c'est pas comme si ce genre de détails allait faire de vous de mauvais parents. »

Son sourire s'effaça un peu, et il se tourna vers Arthur avec un air plutôt d'adoration, pour ajouter avec une voix très calme, « Je t'aime. Sérieusement, je t'aime. Je me demande toujours quelle genre de famille on aurait pu écoper, et c'est une chance qu'on soit tombés sur des éclopés comme vous. » Arthur baissa les yeux, se rappelant comme Alfred et Matthew avait su par quels genre de chemins ils étaient passés pour arriver à leur foyer. « Je pense pas que n'importe qui d'autre aurait pu nous aimer tellement. Papa faisait la bouffe et te mettait hors de toi, il nous faisait toujours voir du spectacle et il était tellement… tellement _Francis_, tellement à prendre où à laisser. Et puis… il nous aimait, vous vous aimiez tellement, et vous disiez nous aimer plus ? J' peux pas compter jusque là et j'étudie pour faire des fusées, donc je peux compter putain loin. »

À nouveau, il sourit et tendit la main vers Arthur, qui le regardait avec un air douloureux, les mains serrées sur la rambarde et s'empressa de les prendre dans les siennes. « Viens donc, on va bouffer quelque chose et on va en rire. On va dire que Papa cusine—cuisinait mieux, et on va dire qu'on est chanceux d'avoir un autre cuistot que toi. On va parler de comment Jöhann pue la mari' et comment Mattie doit savoir cultiver des belles plantes et l' pouce vert. J' vais dire qu'Ivan est un gros con et y va dire que j'suis encore plus gros que lui. Après on va tous dire que tes sourcils sont immenses — me regarde pas comme ça, ils paraissent encore plus gros — et après, on va matter un film ou je sais pas. »

Et malgré tout, Arthur eut un petit sourire et regarda derrière lui. Derrière lui ne se tenait personne d'autre que son passé qui avait été illuminé de tellement de lanternes, des lanternes qu'il vit en fermant les yeux une seconde, et se jeta pour ramasser et accrocher au-dessus de sa tête pour les vénérer lorsqu'il lèverait les yeux de malheur. Et il en garda une tout près de son cœur, parce que celle-là était encore plus chaude que les autres. Peut-être n'était-ce pas ce qui l'avait un jour éclairé, mais il avait toujours fait avec ce qu'il avait sous la main, et regardait la lumière dont il se souvenait dans un souvenir tendre et observait les autres avec ce même sentiment, bien qu'il ne soit d'un autre genre.

« C'est bon, je te suis. Fais attention à toi, y a pas que ton papa qui a de la répartie. » Un gros mensonge, mais Alfred se contenta d'en sourire.

—**That's it for today !—**

Bon, c'était assez pourri mais j'ai écrit tout très rapidement… donc, joyeux noël et bonne année ~


End file.
